We'll Always Have Cyprus
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Havisha |Setting = Cyprus |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0721 |Filming Dates = 1 December to 9 December 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Stephanie Meyer Roberto Orci Alex Kurtzman |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Garth Maxwell |Order in Series = 97 of 111 |Order in Season = 16 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 226 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Greece is Burning" |Next Episode in Series = "The Academy" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Me, Myself and Eye" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Way" |title cap image = }} Morrigan returns and joins Hercules on his mission to save the Oracle of Cyprus from a wronged soul who has returned from the grave to destroy her. As they travel, Hercules learns why Morrigan suddenly left him. Summary Hercules is at a pub with Jason, having a meal. When Jason brings up Morrigan, Hercules had flashbacks and was quick to bottle up his emotions. At that moment, Morrigan showed up at the pub's doors. As Morrigan tried to engage Hercules, he remained uncommunicative. Further flashbacks showed that Morrigan had walked out on Hercules, the night she proposed to him while they were in Cyprus. Morrigan's reason was because she had gotten a prophecy from the Oracle, predicting that Hercules would not be happy having moved away from a Greece that would suffer without him. Morrigan wanted to explain but Hercules having felt betrayed and hurt, had not expressed any interest in hearing Morrigan out. Meanwhile, in the other plot, Havisha, had come back from the dead to go on a revenge streak, to avenge the men who had killed both her and her finance. As Havisha felt that she was given misleading information from the Oracle, she was determined to kill the Oracle as well. As Havisha was about to kill the Oracle, Hercules intervened and convinced her out of it. At the end of the episode, Morrigan had wanted to have a second chance with Hercules. Despite their feeings for each other, Hercules could not bring himself to either one of them being away from the people that they are supposed to protect, thus denying themselves of each other, for their citizens of their countries. Disclaimer : The Oracle affectionately known as "Mrs. Potato Head" was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * The title is a play on the phrase "We'll always have Paris" from Casablanca. * The flashbacks take place at some point in-between "Redemption" and "Sky High". * The revenge plot is an homage to "The Crow" (1994). * Hercules and Morrigan decide to visit Cyprus at a crossroads: this is technically impossible, as Cyprus is an island 500 miles away from Athens. Deciding to visit Cyprus would necessitate them already being at a reasonably prominent port city and in the mood for a sea voyage. Links and References Guest Stars * Tamara Gorski as Morrigan * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason * Simone Kessell as Havisha Other Cast * Alison Quigan as Oracle * Aaron Devitt as Drayus * Amanda Rees as Marpessa * Des Wallace as Thug #1 * Shena Sanders as Raina * Vanessa Guy as Priestess * Marcel Kalma as Thug #2 * John Pemberton as Thug #3 * George Setefano as Vaftel * Gary Elliott as Gravedigger Gallery Hercules and Jason.gif Hercules and Jason (2).gif Hercules and Jason (3).gif Hercules and Jason (4).gif Hercules and Jason (5).gif Morrigan Cyprus.gif Morrigan Cyprus (2).gif Morrigan Cyprus (3).gif Season Navigation de:Cyprus wird uns immer bleiben... Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes